


Game Night

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom!Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied Smut, Sexting, Sir Kink, kinda sorta exhibitionism?, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: You decide to send Dean a few dirty texts while at game night with all your closest friends... it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's a trend going around Tik Tok right now where people send dirty texts to their significant others in public to see their reaction... and it inspired this. Hope you guys enjoy!

You watched Dean as his face broke out into a laugh at something that Charlie had said. It was game night at Jody’s house, and just about everyone you knew was there. Sam, Eileen, Cas, Jody, Donna, Charlie, Kevin, Claire, Alex, Patience, Kaia, and even Bobby came, not that he was participating in the current round of UNO that was being played. He was always one to just sit back and watch while he sipped on his beer. All of you were sitting at Jody’s dining table, playing game after game. It was always a good time, ever since Jody came up with the idea to have these game nights about a year ago. She figured it’d be good to have something that would bring joy into the otherwise rather grim lives of hunters. So, once every three months, when everyone was able to get together and take a break from hunting, it was game time.

You, although enjoying the company of your most favorite people, had other things on your mind other than UNO. Dean was sitting diagonally across from you, and you’d been eyeing him all night. He always looked good, but on some days, he looked _extra_ good, and today was one of those days. You couldn’t wait to get back to the bunker so you could act on everything you’d been thinking in your head while sitting there across from him.

“Earth to Y/N! Your turn!” Claire said, snapping you out of the dirty fantasies that were beginning to form in your mind.

“Oh, right. Sorry!” You exclaimed, placing down a draw four and looking at Sam apologetically, who had his turn next. Dean chuckled at his brother’s misfortune. “It’s the only card I can play!” You said in defense, hoping Sam wouldn’t hate you too much. UNO was a serious game, and a draw four card was a serious offense.

Sam rolled his eyes as he drew four cards. “I don’t believe that for a second,” he huffed, eyeing you suspiciously. You just shrugged in response as the others around the table chuckled at his misfortune, too. A few more turns had passed and you still couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. The heat between your legs was growing with each passing minute and you so badly wanted to make all these people disappear so he could take you right then and there. Knowing full well it might get you in trouble with him later, you decided to pull out your phone and shoot him a text anyway. What’s the harm in teasing your boyfriend in front of all of your closest friends?

You watched as Dean shifted his weight and pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, trying to keep a straight face as he read your texts. He shot you a warning glare before responding.

You smirked at his response before replying and looking up to see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, as much as he was trying to keep it together. So far, no one had seemed to notice the little interactions between the two of you.

Dean cleared his throat and placed his phone face down on the table before laying some cards down for his turn.

“You okay?” Jody asked, looking at him skeptically.

“Yeah, yeah, just… something in my throat,” he replied quickly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. You bit back a smile. You really did love watching him squirm. You picked up your phone again and shot him another text.

You watched as he picked up his phone and read the text, shooting you yet another glare that told you to watch yourself. You weren’t going to listen; you knew exactly how Dean got when you pushed his buttons, and you fully intended on bringing out that side of him tonight. You watched as he texted you back.

You glanced at him, a barely noticeable sly grin on your face that only Dean saw. He gave you one more warning glare which you happily ignored before replying to him.

The two words that you knew would push him over the edge. He waited a minute before picking his phone back up, as to not make it too obvious that the two of you were texting while across the table from one another. You put your phone face down on the table as your turn came around, scowling as Donna made you draw four.

“Haha! Revenge!” Sam exclaimed, laughing at your misfortune.

“It was my only card, I swear!” Donna said defensively.

“I believe you,” you chuckled, as you drew four, not even caring about the game anymore. You placed your deck face down and watched as Dean texted you back out of the corner of your eye, a stone-cold expression on his face.

You gulped as you read the text, trying to keep the heat from rising in both your cheeks and your core. You clenched your thighs together as you made quick eye contact with Dean, who smirked at your reaction and sent you a few more texts.

You swallowed hard as you read the next few texts. Oh, how the tables have turned. You could feel yourself begin to sweat as your heart rate increased. You looked back up at Dean, wide-eyed, silently pleading for him to take the last text back. You’d do anything. You needed to feel a release; you couldn’t go another day without one, let alone a few weeks. You watched as he chuckled silently at your reaction and went back to his phone.

You bit your lip as you typed out your reply. You knew exactly which side of Dean you’d brought out, and you were both excited and extremely horny because of it.

A few turns passed before Dean picked up his phone again, biting back a cocky smirk at your response as he responded.

_Fuck, you’ve really done it now, Y/N_ , you thought to yourself as you read Dean’s text. You had no choice but to obey him, because there was no way you were going without an orgasm for five days. You glanced over at him to find that his eyes were already on you, a cocky look on his face. You shot him a quick text back.

You waited to play your turn, which took off a minute from your time, before excusing yourself and heading to the bathroom. Your phone buzzed as you made your way into the hallway and you read the next text from Dean.

That sly son of a bitch. You were the one who started the sexting; _he_ was the one supposed to be in the bathroom taking care of _himself_ , not you. Just like in UNO, he played the reverse card.


End file.
